User blog:Bobdave/Tkid115 vs Bobdave - 3rd Rap Battle Tourney, Semi-Final
Intros are for non-semifinalists Link to main tourney page Coupe EPIC RAP BATTLES OF BOBDAVE VS TKID! BOBDAVE VS wait for it.... waaaait fooor iiiit.... TKID115! BEGIN! Trent Ok, time for another round. 3 opponents have passsed! But nothing THAT special here. I'll leave this potato mashed! Super smash this thing of the past. And I've surpassed you a while ago, and now you'll finally lose (AT LONG LAST!) Thinking you can step to this merc with the killing mouth? Deadpool: That's REAL insanity! You winning is vanity! You're a disgrace to all humanity! I've weakened him! I've beaten him! He's barely even decent! So prepare yourself, Judy, cause' IT'S HARVESTING SEASON! Jude I'll make you weak at the knees with fear, when I rap I leave pieces of Tkid Your PP makes sense cuz you and Freddy Fazbear are equally freakish You're a master of disaster? Is that why your verse was a catastrophe? I'm glad I got to the semis but against this semi? Matthews can't clash with me It's Assassin's Creed, I'm Ezio, you're a templar, I'm an exemplar of rhyming skill Something's wrong with Trent's mental faculty, getting right in my grill, he'll be crying till He goes silent after I pound him and his fedora to the floor and use him to wipe the ground About to get violent and finally reach the finals bitch, cuz your time is now Trent (Ha ha.) Alright then. Maybe it's time I branch out some! Your little "streak" won't even EXIST in this battle's outcome! Just look at this little Brit! He really thinks he's an angel! Doesn't deserve to be Pit! Watching him spit is just PAINFUL! Tryin' to beat good ol' Trent? BEYOND comprehension, man! I'll give you this: at least you lasted longer than your attention span! Watch me pour these rhymes down on top you! It's lyrical rainfall! And watch them splatter you across the wall! It's lyrical paintball!!! Jude Wow, amazing, truly intriguing, seriously, Trent, you really set the bar Don't mean high though, it's quite low, how many times'd you blow Jason to get this far I ain't even joking around, there's a hole in the ground plus a grave above with your name on it You can pour lyrics all you want, I like rain, but you have no attack, this ain't paintball, Kid It's pain I'll give if you really wanna spit, your loss won't be in vain though Mit Cuz I'll stamp Trent out, like I told Phil, all I'm getting from you is the same old shit By the way, pro-tip, exclamation marks won't ever make your lame points any more valid Maybe I don't have a good attention span, but it's lengthier than the extent of your talent Trent For you, I PRAYED that I'd go easy to get you played, But now, forget it. I'm going all in, so be afraid! Here's a pro-tip from ME: learn a little something called "flow" Cause your last two verses, did you show any? (HA! NO!) ALL your verses are choppy! Like you wrote them with lag. I'll be raising mine BLACK! You can just raise a WHITE flag! I bet out of ALL your opponents, you really didn't expect me. So you can hate all you want, but you still will RESPECT ME! Jude You done blabbering on? Cuz the fact is, I got guitar, drums and piano to practice You're the crappest while Bobdave's got rage that'd make the earth reverse on its axis If you really want to play with the true king from the UK, I'm gonna make you pay It's too late for you mate, Jude A.'s 'bout to be moved to face Tiger or Fire by Coupe A Beatles joke? Dude, I clap your originality, no one's said that before when they battled me You must be mental to face a guy in Mensa who aced his SATS and attends an academy You shoulda left early similar to when you got an ant infestation when you went camping I think I'll rate this battle five out of ten, cuz only my half was really worth banging Coupe WHO WON? YOU DECIDE? EPIC RAP BATTLES OF BOBDAVE VS TKID! End do a vote in coment. Category:Blog posts